


Love Makes Me Hate The World

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, NSFW Art, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire and Jamie meet on a very hot blind date.





	Love Makes Me Hate The World

"No Murtagh. Absolutely not!"

"Come on lad. She is just yer type. Sweet, intelligent, and beautiful to boot."

"I don't care if she is a Victoria's Secret model, ye ken how I feel about dating. Let alone blind dating."

"Ye need love in yer life Jamie. "

"Love! Love makes me hate the world. Ye ken why well."

"One date. What could it hurt. I promised her uncle that I would find her a nice lad to go out with."

"Ye shouldn't have made a promise for me."

"Lad, I also promised yer mam and pa to look after ye. So, for them."

"Low blow godfather."

"Twas necessary. Will ye?"

"What is her name?"

"Claire."

××××××××××××××××××××××

"Claire you must at least try."

"Why? Why must I try? It is 2018. I needn't be married to be complete."

"I know that my dear. But, I can feel your loneliness. Not every man will be like...and Murtagh promised his godson is a good man."

"Love means being hurt in my book. I think I would rather be lonely."

"But I would rather you not be. And, I know your parents would hate to see you thus."

"Crips Uncle Lamb, did you have to go there?"

"I did. I pledged to take care of you. Caring for your heart is part of that."

"Oh Uncle Lamb. Fine! What is the chaps name?"

"Jamie."

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

Jamie approaches her door on leaden feet. He really doesn't want to be doing this. One date. One only. There will be no falling in love. No kisses. No hand holding even. Just a dinner with this young lady, Claire, to make Murtagh happy. He knocks on the door.

One date, Claire thinks, as she pulls on her dress. It feels to short even though it reaches her knees. One. And no allowing stolen kisses. No touch of a hand that lets to more. Just a nice dinner with, please God, a nice guy. A way to get her Uncle Lamb off her back. There is a knock on the door.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

She opens it and is stunned. He is beyond handsome. He is a living Roman Masterpiece. A walking, breathing David. He takes her breath with his blue eyes and red curles framing that classically handsome face. His shirt clinges to his chest in a way that shows just how much he works out. She doesn't look down, afraid of losing herself entirely.

He is struck dumb by the vision of the lady in front of him. She is way beyound beautiful. She is ethereal. Her brown curls show traces of blond, auburn, and gold. Her eyes are as intoxicating as the whisky they are colored. Her face is sweetness and light. Her dress, A' Dhai, her dress clinges to her frame in a way that shows every curve. And her legs, oh those legs that seem to go on forever, end in the must perfect painted toes peaking out of her sandels.

"Claire." His hand reaches out.

"Jamie." Hers meets his and they are in each others arms. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

She can't tell how they ended up back in her living room, pressed against each, across her couch. But, she wants to be nowhere else. His lips trail down her neck. She moves her head to give him more access.

"Claire," he pants against her skin. He doesn't know how made the first move after their palms meet. It doesn't matter. "Claire." Her name a mantra as her hands work on freeing him from his shirt. He works on freeing her from her dress.

"Jamie." Her promise to herself forgotten. He, the bastard that made love and hate synonymous in her mind, forgotten. All she cares about is becoming one with him. With Jamie.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It is all soft white skin. Erect rosy nipples. Heat, moist, tight, delicious secret places revealed. Gasps, moans, keens, meows, and his name. 

Hard planes, springy chest hair, surprisingly hard nipples who's taste brings her own to live. Hot, hard, yet soft silky, moving easy under her hand. Oh, the sound he makes. Coos, groans, gasps, oh and the sweetest and hottest of all, her name said increasingly loudly, as he moves deeper, and deeper, inside her. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Claire?" He whispers after. 

"Yes Jamie."

"I dinna, oh hell, I didn't even mean to touch you at all tonight. Love and hate are kinda together in my mind. But,.."

"I know. Told my Uncle Lamb I would only go out with you once. To get him off my back."

He laughs. "Aye lass. Was doing the same. But...when I meet yer eyes, weel, twas the most powerful thing I ever felt in my life."

"Yes! It was like a pull to you. Like the whole world conspired to bring us together tonight."

"Aye, I guess I can no longer say that love makes me hate the world."

"Me neither. Will you stay?"

"For the night?"

"Yes..and forever."

"Aye lass."


End file.
